dreamvisionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamvision 2
The second edition of Dreamvision will take place in January and February 2019. The contest is scheduled to take place in Norway, following Norway`s victory at the first edition with the song `Ignite` peformed by Alan Walker, K-391 and Julie Bergan. The venue was Vikingskipet in Hamar. At the 8th of January 2019 it was announced that 26 countries had confirmed participation, including Belgium, Latvia, Ireland, Czech Republic, Kosovo, Iceland and Lebanon which will debut. Romania, Australia, Russia and Greece missed the contest. 26 is the highest number of countries ever in the contest. Location At the 29th of December host country Norway announced that they want to host the event. Also Taiwan announced they were interested. The official news that Norway would host the show was published in the evening of 29 December 2018. * Bidding phases: The deadline for venues to confirm interest was the 31th of December. 3 venues did this, Vikingskipet, Telenor Arena and the Akerstadion. At the first week of January 2019 NRK announced Vikingskipet and Telenor Arena as shortlised entries. At the 14th of January it was announced that Vikingskipet won the rights to host the contest. ‡ Shortlisted † Host venue Format The DBU (Dreamvision Broadcaster Union) announced there will be some changes in the big 5 selection. From now on, the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th of the previous edition will be the big 5 countries. The voting system includes also a televoting since this edition. 20% of the total points were from the televoting, while the other 80% were from the finalists. Out of the semi-final on 26 January 10 countries will qualify to the grand final, these results will be announced a week later at 2 February. The grand final will include the big 5, host nation and the 10 qualifiers. This final will take place at 9 February, following the results at 16 February. Not voting in one of the shows where a country is participating, results in 0 points. Participants 10 countries made it to the final. Spain, Lebanon, Ukraine, United Kingdom, Liechtenstein, Czech Republic and Iceland did not voted. * Semi-Final * Grand Final France was the big winner of the night, Sweden did not voted in the grand final. Other countries * Bulgaria: Broadcaster BNT announced earlier in 2018 that they would make their debut in the second edition. However, the head of delegation announced Bulgaria will not debut in edition 2. Instead of, he said they will talk about a debut in the future. * Australia: The head of delegation was kicked out which brings Australia`s participation in danger. At the 5th of January the DBU announced Australia would not return to the contest. * Romania: The Romanian broadcaster announced their withdraw from the contest due financial issues. The delegation announced they really enjoyed last edition, but the goverment did not want to support their return. * Greece - The delegation said at the 2nd of January they were in talks, because there were financial issues. At the 5th of January the DBU announced Greece would not return to the contest. * Russia: Russia did not made any statement about their participation in the contest which means they were not on the full list of participants. * Dreamvision 1